Trapped
by BowtothePotatoQueen
Summary: She shouldn't have been reaped, she was too young. Only twelve. She was just twelve yet she had lost her father and had gone through horrors that no-one would wish upon their worst enemy, but the worst was yet to come. Aliyah had been reaped for the 115th Hunger Games. But I wouldn't count her out just yet, she has plenty of tricks up her sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

(By Icystar2000)

Aliyah woke with a start to the gong. She was going to be late! The 12 year old girl jumped to her feet, and raced into the kitchen, where her mother and older brother were working. "About time, Aliyah!" Caleb joked. Aliyah smiled. "I'm going to get dressing into my reaping dress!" She said with a smile, as she remembered the soft feel of the violet dress. She trotted into the small bathroom, where her dress was already hung up, and clean. The girl noticed a strange smell. What is that? She asked herself, and then she saw it. Her heart filled with dread. A white rose was lain on the counter. Oh no! She thought, horrified. Not a sign, Not a sign. She repeated, over and over. Quickly, she slipt on the dress and brushed her hair, tugging furiously and the knots and tangles. When Aliyah finished, she raced outside, her feet making dull thumps on the hardwood floor. Peacekeepers were patrolling the streets of her district, making sure no one stepped out of line. Aliyah and Caleb were herded into roped off areas, where all the kids were, then separated into boy and girl groups. Effie Trinket, a Capitol official was on stage, and started to read the manifesto that was required. Finally, they got to the important part. "Now, for the true reaping! Ladies first!" She crossed over to the glass ball, and shook it up. Not me. Not me. Not me. Aliyah thought as hard as she could. But it could be! My name is in 34 times, even though Mom forbade me to take a tesserae. Aliyah waited in dread as Effie pulled the slip out. "And our lucky winner is..." Oh come on! Just say it! Aliyah growled in her head, and almost missed. "Aliyah Dragoncaller!" "NO!" screamed her mother, but Aliyah knew she had to appear strong. She lifted her head, and looked straight at the cameras as she marched onto stage. "Any volunteers?" Effie asked, but no one spoke up. The crowd muttered sadly as they did when a 12 year old was picked. Effie briskly walked to the boy side, and pulled out a slip in the middle. "Caleb Dragoncaller!" There were shouts of protest of siblings being picked, and a few gunshots. There were screams, and Effie had to shout. "Any volunteers?" Hudson Goldenheart, Caleb's best friend called out, and took Caleb's place. Now I have to risk the anger of my brother, or die. Aliyah thought miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
BY BOWTOTHEPOTATOQUEEN

Aliyah was escorted into the justice building, a peacekeeper tugging on each of her arms as they guided her into a room at the end of a hallway lined with fraying velvet. They swung the door open before shoving her in and closing it fast behind them, leaving Aliyah alone and scared.

She walked over to the plush yet old looking couch in the corner of the room and lay down on it, enjoying the luxury. She closed her eyes. Why had she been the one chosen for this horrible fate? She had always been nice to the people here in 11. Like the time that girl from school was being picked on and she had thrown her apple at the bully's head. Or the time she had helped Marguerite who was too short to reach the harvest at the top of the tree and Aliyah had reached up and picked it for her.

She was only 12! There had never been a victor younger than 13! There was no way she could win.

She kept her eyes closed, but that couldn't escape the tears that trickled down her tanned face, dampening her violet dress. Soon she couldn't help the sobs that wracked her body. She sat up and began to weep into her hands. What had she done to deserve this? I mean sure, she had flicked that pencil at the boy who kept picking his nose next to her, but that was years ago now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden bang of the door as it flung open, revealing her dishevelled mother and shocked brother. Both of their eyes were red and puffy. This surprised Aliyah, who had never seen Caleb so vulnerable, but given the situation she should have expected it. His best friend and sister had just been reaped into the same Hunger Games.

She stood up silently, looking sadly at her family. Her mother whimpered being rushing into Aliyah's arms, enveloping her into a hug. Aliyah squeezed her mother tight, knowing that this would probably be the last time she would ever see Julia Dragoncaller. She cried into her mother's ragged shirt, staining it even more than it was. Her mother only held her tighter.

"Don't I get a hug too Ali?" Her brother's feeble, lifeless voice broke the silence haunting the room. Aliyah let out a strangled sob before letting go of her broken mother and jumping onto Caleb, wrapping her thin arms around him. She shook uncontrollably as her brother stroked her hair reassuringly.

"Don't you worry about a thing." He whispered. "Everything will be alright..." His voice cracked as he spoke to her. She leant backwards, locking eyes with him.

"I have no chance of winning Cal... none at all." She whimpered. She was going to die in that arena, she just knew it.

Caleb's eyebrows furrowed and the corners of his mouth twisted into a frown.

"Don't you dare say that!" He warned sternly. "You are amazing with those traps and snares you use!"

Aliyah shook her head, more tears escaping her blue orbs.

"That will not be enough to bring me to victory!"

Caleb's eyes watered once again before he gave in and pulled her into another hug, grasping her tight, like he would never let her go.

"Just remember that we love you. Always. No matter what happens."

She smiled into his shirt.

Then the doors burst open once more revealing the angry peacekeepers from before.

"Time's up." One of them said in a voice that revealed no emotion.

Caleb pried Aliyah's fingers off of his shirt and slowly walked to the door, followed by his mother. Just before they disappeared into the hall, he spoke two final words:

"Always remember."

*******

Aliyah boarded the train in silence. Hudson tried to talk to her but she didn't answer, she was too shaken up. She walked into what Effie told her was her new bedroom and closed the door behind her. Her eyes travelled around the room. It was luxurious. As she scanned the items decorating the room, she concluded that she wouldn't have even been able to purchase the smallest vase resting on the dresser. Though that didn't really matter anymore. She would be dead soon.

The thought did little to comfort her.

As she explored the room she walked past a mirror, and noticed just how grimy she looked. Hair messed up, eyes red and puffy, and dress dirty. She decided to take a shower and wash her face.  
She only wept more in the shower, longing for her home more than ever as the warm water dribbled down her back. She washed her hair and cleansed her body, ridding her of anything she had gained in 11.

She stepped out of the shower and rifled through her drawers for some appropriate clothes. She eventually decided on a simple white t-shirt and a pair of dark green Capri's which reminded her of her own pair she had left behind. She imagined her mother going into her room and weeping because of the painful memories. She shuddered.

No. She could not afford to think like that. Not if she wanted to make it home to Caleb and their mother.

She tied her dark brown locks into a ponytail and left the room. She opened the door and walked to the dining hall where Effie, Hudson and their mentors were waiting with food spread out on the table. She didn't say anything in greeting, just sat down beside Hudson. Out of everyone here, she trusted him the most.

"Hey Aliyah." He muttered, looking down at the meal before him. It happened to be some sort of meat, with some green leafy looking things to the side of it. Aliyah looked down at her own plate, seeing the same thing.

"What is it?" She questioned, marking the first time she had spoken the entire time she had spent on this train.

"It's called steak, eat it." One of the mentor's, Gust Kingsley answered her question gruffly, before stabbing at his own food. She gingerly picked it up and brought it to her lips. Her face lit up as she chewed. This just happened to be the nicest thing she had ever eaten! She frowned. It was too bad that it had been created by the capitol.

The same people who were forcing children to kill each other for entertainment.

She stood up suddenly, causing her chair to topple over with a loud crash.

"I'm done." She said quietly before heading back in the direction of her room. On the way, she asked one of the Avox's if she could have something to write with and on. The Avox, a woman with bright blonde hair tied up in a tight bun, only nodded before scurrying away.

If she was going to even have a chance at surviving these hunger games, she needed a plan.

********

Aliyah awoke to the sound of Effie's hollering. As she opened her eyes, she found herself surrounded by balls of scrunched up paper, with her head lying on the desk. She must have fallen asleep while planning.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKEY WAKEY! THE TRAIN IS STOPPING! WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE CAPITOL!" She chirped annoyingly.

Aliyah got up from her desk, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She made her way into the lounge car, and looked out of the window to see that Effie had been right. Hundreds of strange and vibrant people were standing just outside, cheering and laughing together. Vile people.

What should she do? She thought back to the plan she had created the night before. Okay, the best thing to do in this situation is to win them over.

She smiled happily at the crowd and waved, pride bursting in her chest when they waved back and began nudging each other in excitement.

She was one step closer to winning.

 **Thankyou so much for reading! This is chapter 2 of my collab with Icystar2000! She is a really talented author and I would really appreciate it if you would check her out!**

 **PotatoQueen out! XD**


End file.
